In recent years, technologies for the 5th generation (5G) mobile telecommunication system have been studied. As one of such technologies, there is proposed a technology in which time/frequency resources in one radio frame and in one system bandwidth are allocated to a plurality of resource pools, and a plurality of communication services can be provided using the plurality of resource pools. The plurality of communication services includes new services for 5G systems. With the introduction of such a radio frame structure, various services can be provided using one radio frame format.